


A Bird In The Hand...

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: Femwatch 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fucked to sleep, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Riding high on adrenaline but wishing desperately just to sleep, Lena enlists the help of her loving girlfriend to push her along just enough to break.





	A Bird In The Hand...

Three muggings, four near car accidents and against all odds, one bank robbery. All had taken place in the same day, and miraculously they had all managed to claim not a single victim, thanks to a certain time-defying vigilante and her bleeding heart. But the accelerator on her chest only let her travel through time, it did nothing for the exhaustion that she accumulated naturally with her line of work, and after a day so filled with danger and excitement she was almost unconscious on her feet as she trudged up step by step to her apartment.

After years of living with her, and preparing herself to live many more, Emily had developed a sixth sense for when Lena needed her help. Sometimes it was as simple as flicking the kettle on, sometimes it was stitching up a hole that someone had shot into her arm, and sometimes, like tonight, it was opening the door and catching Lena in her arms before she planted face first into the carpet.

“Oof, you’re heavy tonight aren’t you pet?” She said, dragging Lena’s feet over the threshold and shutting the door. “Come on, over to the couch, there we go…”

“Mmm…” Lena groaned, eyes half lidded and head hanging. “Em… body tired…”

“I know, I know, you’ve worked hard today.” She shifted Lena on her shoulder, bypassing the couch and heading towards the bedroom. “Bugger this, you’re heavy and I’m not lifting you again.”

Dropping her heavily into the mattress, she watched with a smile as Lena curled up into a ball, leaning down and pulling her goggles off to free that untamable mass of hair. “You truly are a disaster aren’t you dear?”

“Hhhhhh…” Lena looked up at her, eyes hooded but still incredibly alert. Ah, it was going to be one of  _ those _ nights it seemed. “Em I just wanna sleep, but I can’t.”

“Still too wired from fighting hm?” Lena nodded, to which Emily only smiled. “Alright pet, I’ll be here as long as we need.”

This happened quite often, any time a particularly intensive day came up that required her to be constantly on her feet and in a fight it locked Lena in a state of… intensity was how she described it. Her body could be utterly exhausted, or in one case almost  _ falling apart, _ and she would still be completely aware and on guard for potentially hours afterwards. The best way they had found for her to come down from that state was by constant attention and care, failing that, their next option was… tiring her out even further. Emily had a feeling it was going to come to the latter.

“You’ve had a big day,” She said, sitting next to Lena and placing her head in her lap. “Just relax pet, just let everything go…”

Lena sighed as Emily threaded her hands through her hair, giggling when she pinched her ear and smoothed across her cheeks. “You get real into this part huh luv?”

“I like making sure that you’re ok,” She said, pressing her finger across Lena’s lips, “Now shh, just lay back and enjoy this.”

Scratching lightly at Lena’s scalp, she was reminded not for the first time of how much it was like having a cat. Fun to pet, ran everywhere, kept breaking things, the similarities were uncanny really, though that was far from a complaint, especially given the adorable way Lena almost  _ mewled _ when she scratched behind her ear.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, looking down into Lena’s eyes. “Are you starting to come down?”

A shake of Lena’s head was all the confirmation that she needed, and though she was sad that they needed to go onto the next step… she was still pretty happy that they had to go onto the next step.

Shuffling Lena up slowly until she was on her front, she picked her hips up and slipped her leggings down her thighs, freeing her to the open air. It was a sight that she never tired of, and though she preferred when both of them could give each other their all she had to admit there was something… nice about being the sole person in charge. No questions, no need to sync up, just her and her instincts on how to please Lena best, and she had gotten very good over the years.

Lena moaned as Emily slid a finger through her folds, her movements frustratingly deliberate and  _ achingly _ slow, wetness slipping down the length of her finger and dripping against the sheets. Even utter exhaustion couldn’t stop the full body shudder that wracked Lena, fingers curling in the covers and her breath stuttering.

“You’re awfully needy tonight, aren’t you?” Emily said, turning Lena’s face towards her and slipping her fingers into her mouth. “So needy you can  _ taste _ it.”

Lena swirled her tongue around Emily’s fingers, licking every drop of her essence off and swallowing it down with a smile. Emily leaned down and pressed her lips to the small of Lena’s back, tongue dragging in circles promising much more to come, if that was what Lena required. From the look of need that was growing in her eyes, that was definitely going to be the case.

“Do you want me to keep going?” She asked, fingers still pumping in and out of Lena’s mouth, “Is that what you want?”

“Mmm…” Lena moaned, nodding frantically and freeing Emily’s fingers. “Please…”

Emily grinned, trailing her wet fingers down Lena’s back and delighting at her minute shivers, cupping her shapely cheeks with each hand and squeezing at the tight muscle underneath. “All these years we’ve been together, and I’m still amazed by how cracking your arse is.” She kneaded her hands in skin that was so impossibly soft, mouth watering at the thought of what she was going to do with it. 

Pressing her middle and ring finger against Lena’s wetness, she barely gave her a second to prepare before thrusting inside, her lover squealing in delight as her walls parted so easily and were filled so suddenly. Emily got to work instantly, pumping steadily and deeply until the moans dulled down into small whimpers, Lena’s teeth clenching around the bed sheet and her eyes shutting tight as Emily picked up the pace. Throwing her leg over Lena’s, Emily straddled her back and grabbed the back of her lover’s neck, massaging the tight knots of stress away while continuing her ministrations.

“How are you feeling Lena?” She asked, leaning down to close her teeth around her ear, “Are you starting to feel better? Am I making you feel good?”

“G-god Em…” She shuddered, tears beading at the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill over. “M-more… please I-I need more.”

“Alright pet, alright,” She said, smiling against her skin and pressing a kiss to her cheek, “You’ve been such a good girl, you deserve this.”

Emily looked down at Lena’s gyrating cheeks, so toned from years of trying to save the world yet still so impossibly soft, images from security tapes and bystander footage had routinely been trending for years, not so coincidentally focusing on the exact moment that the camera fell south. She’d been offered photoshoot after photoshoot long after Overwatch had ceased to exist, it seemed that love for her generous behind was something that could conquer any obstacle. Emily had told her repeatedly that she would love for her to do them, it was nothing to be ashamed of, but Lena had told her in no uncertain words that that wasn’t the reason she refused to do them.

As much as the idea of baring it all for the public was alluring, and it  _ really _ was to the both of them, she adored the idea of keeping it just out of view of everyone else, a fleeting glimpse here, maybe a slight pull of the waistband there, just enough to keep them ravenous. Lena had been a tease since the very first time Emily had met her, it was nice to see that some things never changed.

Besides, Emily enjoyed the ego boost of knowing that of all the women in the world, she was the only one that could do whatever she wanted to that godlike arse whenever she wanted. A privilege that she was more than happy to take advantage of right now.

Reaching up with her thumb, not stopping her pumps for a second, she massaged against the tight ring of muscle that was dancing in front of her, cheeks rippling around her hand when Lena realized what she was doing.

“Is this ok pet? Is this what you want me to do?”

Lena nodded, mewling at every half-hearted press of Emily’s thumb against her. Emily laughed, leaning down to her ear and growling, “Tell me what you want me to do Lena, or I might just stop.”

“My arse…” She panted, eyes rolling back in her skull. “Em please… I want you in my arse!”

She pushed her thumb in without another word, sinking in to the furthest knuckle and flexing inside of her, taking a moment to sit there and marvel at how she tightened around her, dead silent as she listened to Lena’s near sobs of pleasure. When she started moving she alternated between digits, making sure her thumb was deep when her other fingers pulled out and viceversa, not wanting Lena to feel empty for even a second. She’d gotten good at being able to unravel Lena with only a crook of her fingers, if they were both up and able they could potentially go for hours, days even, but there was something to be said for just taking someone apart like this and not needing anything for yourself. 

Her thrusts were getting rougher, so much force behind them that she was pushing Lena into the mattress each time her hand hit home, just the way that Lena liked it. She placed her chest against Lena’s back, moving her other hand from the back of her neck and snaking it underneath them both, massaging and pinching at her nipples while continuing her assault on her holes. With Lena’s leg between her own there was no reason she couldn’t get a little more out of this, thrusting her hips against that toned thigh and delighting in the friction, not nearly enough to get her off through the fabric of her pants but just enough to make Emily’s heart race even faster. 

“Mmm…” She groaned, speeding up her movements with every hitch in Lena’s breath. “How do you feel kitten? Am I doing my job right?”

“G-god…” Lena gasped, body shifting like pure lightning was passing through it. “I’m… I’m gettin’ so close luv I… I can feel it.”

“Oh you are, are you?” She cooed, grinning widely at every ripple of Lena’s cheeks. “Well, how would you feel if I did this?”

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled off and out of Lena, her surprised lover gasping into the open air as Emily knelt by the edge of the bed and parted her cheeks with her hands, diving in with her tongue and sweeping roughly up from her clit to her ass. Humming in delight, she pushed her tongue in as far as she could manage, wiggling her tongue inside Lena’s tight hole and pulling her deeper against her face.

“Oh my bloody… oh my good fuckin’  _ god  _ Emily!” She howled, using what little strength she had left to grind her hips against Emily’s face. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop don’t stop don’t  _ stoooooop!” _

There were a lot of things to enjoy about their lives in Emily’s opinion, the endless love, the excitement, but of all the things that were here, had gone and were still to come, the sweet sound of Lena chanting her release while she had her tongue buried deep in her ass was one of the greatest things she could ever experience.

Emily let out the most primal growl she’d made in months, Lena tightening around her and grinding desperately to prolong her climax, the sheets soaking beneath them and her hands almost tearing a hole through the fabric. Curses and praises aplenty were flowing from her lips, her mind finally starting to fog over as orgasm started to overload her senses, each second of overstimulation only increasing the feeling tenfold.

Emily knew what was happening, they’d been in this position more times than she could count, which was why the only thing she did was shift her hands to spread her wider and push her face in even further, determined to milk each second of pleasure that she could until Lena passed out.

It was like something snapped inside Lena, her back arching and her tongue falling from her mouth, screaming out in silent pleasure before falling flat into the mattress, eyes finally closing and her body going slack. Emily grinned to herself, taking care to pull out of her carefully and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, amused to see that just like everything else around them, she was soaked.

“Oh Lena,” She said, fetching a towel from next to their bed and wiping her body down, “You really do work too hard.”

Shifting her delicately up the bed, Emily turned Lena on her side and pulled the covers over her torso, watching her in silence for a moment before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Laying down on the bed next to her, she pulled her arm around her shoulders and cuddled into her back, cheek against her hair and lips against her neck.

“I love you so much Lena,” She said, reaching across and turning out the light. “Goodnight, my little hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> My next piece for the [Femwatch Zine](https://femwatchthezine.tumblr.com/), a nice little EmiLena for ya! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
